


What If I Am the Superhero?

by Latenightbookworm



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Other minor characters mentioned - Freeform, Rose gets violent, but then comforting, but with Rosalie instead of Edward, port angeles scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latenightbookworm/pseuds/Latenightbookworm
Summary: What if Rosalie had been the one to save Bella in Port Angeles instead of Edward? She doesn't let the four men get off so easily and is very understanding and comforting to Bella afterwards.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	What If I Am the Superhero?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr post: [ https://issheevenitalian.tumblr.com/post/183978388961/rosalie-should-have-been-the-one-to-save-bella ](https://issheevenitalian.tumblr.com/post/183978388961/rosalie-should-have-been-the-one-to-save-bella)
> 
> See end notes for any trigger warnings, mild spoilers

I watched as Bella finally left the store she and her friends had gone dress shopping in, irritation simmering in the back of my mind. Edward owed me big time for this stupid favor, he was so paranoid about this human. _She attracts danger, Rose_ , I mocked in my head, wishing he were close enough to hear. _I have to go hunting with Alice and Jasper, Rose, please_. Ugh. What could possibly happen to someone going dress shopping? Still, I was pretty sure I could get that [Koenigsegg CCR](https://www.topspeed.com/cars/koenigsegg/2004-koenigsegg-ccr-ar3250.html) I’ve had my eye on out of this, so it wasn’t a total waste. Boring, though.

She got a little less boring all of a sudden as she started walking the opposite direction of her friends. I had admittedly zoned out and wasn’t listening to their conversation, letting all the environmental sounds I could hear wash over me. It was the closest I could get to the feeling of sleeping, but now I had no idea where she was going. I let her get a ways ahead of me before getting out of Edward’s dull Volvo. I stuck to the shadows and followed her mostly by ear, making sure she didn’t take any odd turns. I heard her walk through a door that jingled and was confused when I continued past it; a metaphysical shop didn’t seem like the kind of store Bella would be interested in, but admittedly, I knew next to nothing about her. She didn’t stay there long, though, the bell on the door ringing only a minute later. By now it had gotten much darker out and I didn’t need to worry about the shadows. I almost zoned out again, assuming she would be heading straight back towards her friends, but she suddenly made a turn down an alley. I walked past it, figuring I could loop around the block and follow behind her on the other side when I heard two men’s low voices. I listened closer, specifically picking out their voices.

“Give Mark a minute or so to push her back this way.”

“Heh. Bitch won’t know what hit her…”

I wasn’t sure who these two were or who Mark was, but they could only be talking about Bella - that alley had looked empty. I turned around and raced back to the car. I kept listening to them as I moved, ears attuned to their voices and a third that spoke up close to where they were. 

“There you are!” This must be Mark. 

“Yeah. We just took a little detour.” One of the first two.

“Stay away from me.” Bella’s voice, and she sounded terrified. Dammit, Edward was right to send me, but as I felt a rage building in me not unlike how I felt when I was hunting I thought maybe he should have sent Carlisle. I wasn’t sure I would be able to hold back my temper.

“Don’t be like that, sugar.” A fourth voice, his tone patronizing and fake. For a moment, the street in front of me blurred and I saw Royce and his friends on the corner. The rage bloomed inside me and all of a sudden I no longer wanted to hold back. I kept the car moving at twice the speed limit as I slid around the corner, almost hitting one of the men. Bella jumped in front of the car and I reached across the car as I kept turning, fishtailing to a stop with the passenger door open towards her.

“Get in,” I snarled, stepping out of the car.

“Rosalie?” Bella sounded confused to see me, which was more than fair, but I needed her safe in the car.

“I said get in the car,” I said more urgently, then added, “and don’t look.”

I heard the door close behind me as I stalked forward. The one I’d almost hit had stood up by now and looked a little shaken, but the rest just looked amused. I smirked. We’d see how amused they were by the end of this. Unfortunately, I had to move fairly quickly before any of them could call the police. The man who looked to be their leader swaggered forward, probably thinking he’d just take me instead. I smiled sweetly when he got close enough to hit.

“You must be Mark,” I said, voice syrupy sweet. He faltered for a moment, clearly taken aback that I knew his name. He nodded and started to open his mouth, but I interrupted him by putting my fist through his chest. I pulled it back out, relishing the look of shock on his face as he started to fall. By the time he hit the pavement, I had torn through two of his friends. The last man was slowly backing away, too stunned by what he had witnessed to really escape. In less than a second I was standing behind him. He backed into me and I wrapped one arm around his waist and one around his neck before he could startle away. 

“Look what happened to your friends,” I whispered. “Was it worth this?”

“No! I’m sorry! We weren’t going to do anything, I swear!” His pleading voice reminded me of Royce on the day I finally came for him. He had been just as terrified of me, knowing what was coming for him. This man knew what was coming next, too. I could feel him shaking.

“Yes, you were,” I growled, my voice sounding more animalistic than anything at this point. “And you definitely will be sorry.”

I covered his screams with my hand as I ripped into his stomach, blood pouring out and dripping down my arm. I hadn’t been able to spill any of Royce’s blood, too afraid I would give in to the urge to drink from him, but I was much stronger now. This man morphed into Royce in my mind as I did what I had always wanted to do to him then. When his screams finally stopped I lowered him to the ground, pulling my arm out and wiping most of the blood off onto the little bit of his shirt not already drenched in it. I pulled out my phone as I walked back to the car, calling Emmett. We had a very quick conversation lasting only a couple seconds - he would come clean up the bodies while I took care of Bella. She would still be coming down from her earlier terror and at the very least I could relate more than the rest of our family. I distantly wondered what Edward would have been like, but quickly dismissed the thought. It was for the best I had been here, though I was still going to use this to get my car.

As I approached the car I realized Bella was staring out the window, her face white in the darkness of the alley. Clearly she hadn’t listened earlier and I cursed quietly. She had seen everything - well, everything slow enough for the human eye to catch. I walked around to the driver side door and slid in, making my movements slower to try not to spook her any more than she already was. She turned to me with wide eyes and I was surprised she wasn’t already screaming. 

“Are you okay?” she asked and I looked back at her in disbelief.

“Am I?” I asked incredulously. “Of course. Are you okay?”

“I, well. Uh... No?” she said hesitantly. “I mean, I’m not hurt.”

I grabbed a jacket out of the back so I would have something to cover up the blood on my sleeves then pulled the car out of the alley slowly, turning toward downtown Port Angeles. I drove much more normally now the threat was handled and waited for her to speak.

“What, um. What were you doing here?” Not the question I had been expecting, but easy enough to answer.

“Running an errand for Edward. Where are your friends, do you know?” I assumed they were still in town, but I wasn’t sure where they were supposed to have met up.

“Oh! Oh my goodness, Jess and Angela will be so worried,” she fretted.

“It’s ok,” I said, keeping my voice as calm as possible. “I’ll drive you wherever you need.”

“La Bella Italia.” She paused. “Are those guys…”

“They can’t hurt you now, you’re safe.” I couldn’t help the small smile that crept onto my face. “They can’t hurt anyone.”

“Good,” she said forcefully, surprising me. Well, at least she didn’t seem to be calling the police on me any time soon.

We pulled up to the restaurant in time to see Jessica and Angela walking out. I felt my phone vibrate as I parked and walked up to her friends with her, not wanting her to feel alone for a second. They hesitated for a second, seeing me next to Bella, but their clear relief won out.

“Bella! Where have you been?” Jessica asked in a worried tone, eyes darting between us.

“I got lost.” Bella sounded sheepish. “I ran into Rosalie, though, she gave me a ride. Do you, uh, mind if she joins us?” She surprised me again; as okay as she seemed about the men being dead, I still would have figured she’d want me as far away from her as possible after what she had just watched.

Jessica looked awkward. “Well, uh…”

“Bella, I’m sorry, we actually already ate while we were waiting,” Angela confessed.

“That’s fine - I’m not hungry.” Bella shrugged. I looked at her askance - she must feel a bit numb after the earlier panic.

“Bella, I think you should eat something,” I said, keeping my voice low. I looked at Jessica, who was holding car keys. “Do you mind if I drive her home tonight? That way you don’t have to wait.”

Jessica looked at me in confusion. I knew it was because I normally didn’t talk to any of the humans, much less offer to drive them anywhere. She bit her lip, looking at Bella to see if she was okay with that. Her concern touched me; she was clearly a good friend. Bella’s returning smile must have convinced her because she and Angela said their goodbyes and headed to their car. As they got in, Jess turned to wave, curiosity written all over her face. Bella waved back and waited until they drove away before turning toward me.

“Honestly, I’m not hungry,” she insisted.

“I think you’re a little numb from everything that happened earlier, Bella,” I said soothingly. “Humor me. You’ll feel better in the long run.”

I waited for her to nod before walking to the door and holding it open for her. I was happy to see as we walked in that it didn’t seem too crowded, though I would make sure we got a booth in the empty back corner. I asked the bored looking waitress for a table for two and she started leading us toward the center of the restaurant. I checked my phone as we walked, confirming that Emmett had dealt with the bodies I had left behind.

“Actually, would you mind seating us somewhere a little quieter?” I asked when we arrived at a table in the middle of the restaurant, slipping her a twenty unobtrusively. “I’ve got a bit of a headache.”

The waitress looked surprised at my request, but acquiesced without hesitation. She changed directions, thankfully for the back corner I had eyed when we first walked in. 

“How’s this?” she asked, setting menus down on one of the booths.

“Perfect,” I answered, flashing her a grateful smile. The waitress’ cheeks pinked and I could feel my smile turn a little smug.

“Um.” She shook her head, blinking. “Your server will be right out.”

I turned back to Bella as she walked away. She was looking at the waitress as she walked away - slightly unsteadily, I thought with a little pride.

“Can all of you do that?” Bella asked.

“Do what?”

“Dazzle people like that - she looks like she’s going to be hyperventilating in the kitchen right now.”

I chuckled. “No. I just happen to be everyone’s type.” I gestured to the menus on the table. “Any idea what you want?”

She looked down, seeming to notice the menus for the first time. Yes, definitely numb. The server walked up, her face expectant, as Bella was grabbing the menu. Clearly the hostess had been gossiping. I only hoped she wouldn’t be overly attendant because of it, wanting Bella to have the peace to be able to start processing.

“Hello. My name is Amber, and I’ll be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink?” I thought it was obvious to both of us she was only speaking to me, and I tried deflecting to Bella. 

“I’ll have a Coke.” It sounded like a question.

“Make that two,” I said. I figured once she started, Bella would notice her hunger more accurately and the sugar would help with the adrenaline crash.

I felt a little bad, but I ignored the waitress as she left to get the drinks, focusing on Bella. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine.” She looked surprised at the question.

“Do you feel dizzy, sick, cold…?” I couldn’t tell if she actually felt fine at the moment or if she was pushing whatever she felt down.

“Should I?”

So she wasn’t feeling it yet. “You probably will later. It’s completely normal to feel any of those after an adrenaline rush.”

She only looked at me silently. The waitress came back and set down the drinks and a basket of breadsticks. I heard her ask if we were ready to order. “Bella?” I prompted.

She looked down and clearly picked the first thing she saw. “Um… I’ll have the mushroom ravioli.”

“And nothing for me, thanks.”

Bella waited until the waitress to leave before asking me, “Why are you being so nice to me?”

“I’m sorry?”

“It’s just, you don’t seem to talk to anyone at school and honestly you always kind of look like you don’t like me for some reason?” she said a little hesitantly. “And now… I’m pretty sure you saved my life.”

I felt a little guilty and looked away at the table. I hadn’t meant to be so obvious and it wasn’t that I disliked _her_ so much as what she could mean for our family. “Bella, I’m… sorry I made you feel this way. I have my own hangups, so to speak, and I shouldn’t have made you think that was in any way your fault.” She looked confused when I looked up again, and for good reason. “Regardless, no one deserves that and there was no way I would leave you in such a situation. No matter what.”

“Well, thank you. I…” She huffed a self-deprecating sounding laugh. “I can’t believe I tried to find that bookstore myself, I know how bad with directions I am. I shouldn’t have-”

“No.” I cut her off urgently. “None of this was your fault. You are allowed to walk around anywhere. What happened tonight was not your fault, none of it. Not what they did and not what I did.”

She looked at me with wide eyes. I was sure she hadn’t expected me to bring up my own actions, but it wasn’t like I could hide them from her. “How do you know just what to say,” she murmured.

“What?” I was sure she didn’t expect me to have heard that, but I was glad for the confirmation I was saying the right things for her.

“You just, you sound like you know what you’re talking about,” she said a little louder.

“I do,” I said simply. “I had something similar happen to me when I was… younger. I’d give anything for it to never happen to anyone else.” I paused, hearing the waitress coming back with Bella’s food. I smiled my thanks as she set it down. Bella looked like she was going to start talking again as the waitress walked away, but I motioned toward her food.

“Please eat. You really will feel better.” I was sure she had questions and I had probably given our family secret away, or at least made her suspicious, but I would leave that for Edward. I started talking as she ate, watching her dig in with vigor once she started.

“Someone I trusted once turned out to be not so trustworthy.” I knew I had to keep some of the details of my time with Royce vague or I would completely give our secret away. “He and some of his friends were drunk and ambushed me on a street corner one night. If I’m being honest, I may not have been quite so… aggressive as I was tonight had it not reminded me so much of that night. I’m sorry you had to see that, and so soon after your own ordeal.”

She paused in her eating for a moment. “Well, to be fair, you did tell me not to watch.”

I chuckled. “Yes, but I shouldn’t have put that on you. You were always going to watch, it’s only,” I smirked, “human nature.” I let her eat the rest of her meal in peace, looking at the paper placemat in front of me so she wouldn’t feel like I was staring.

When she finished she looked up at me. “I know it’s probably wrong, but I feel… relieved I guess, that they’re…” She trailed off and I waited for her to continue. “I saw the way they looked at you when you got me in the car and I know if it wasn’t me, it would’ve been someone else.” 

I nodded, knowing she was right. “Hold on to that thought. Keep reminding yourself that it was you or them. And you will always be the better choice.”

She smiled faintly. “That might be the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me.”

“It’s true. And I want you to tell yourself that every night. That, and it wasn’t your fault.” I looked away again, feeling the ghost of tears past. “It took me a long time to accept that for myself, but saying it, even when it didn’t feel true, really helped.”

I gave her a moment to think about what I had said, then stood, setting down a stack of bills for our waitress. She followed me up and I noticed she didn’t have a jacket. I would give her mine when we got to the car if she was cold, but I couldn’t take it off in the restaurant without exposing my blood drenched sleeves. We walked out to Edward’s Volvo and she seemed to notice it for the first time.

“Isn’t that…”

“Edward’s car? Yes. Mine is too flashy for Port Angeles.”

The drive back to Forks was mostly quiet, but when we arrived at her father’s house I reached over, resting my hand lightly on her arm. “Please remember what I said earlier. And just know, if you ever need to talk about anything, I’m here. Any time.”

She smiled gratefully. “Thank you, Rosalie. For everything tonight. And I might… I might take you up on that offer.”

I was struck with a very uncharacteristic urge to hug her, but kept myself to just a smile, hoping she could tell how genuine I felt. “I meant it. Any time.”

**Author's Note:**

> TW: mildly graphic disembowelment, vague discussion of rape though nothing is said explicitly, Bella starts to blame herself for the situation before Rosalie tells her it's not her fault


End file.
